Remote control devices are used to control various electronic devices such as televisions, DVD players, stereos, and game consoles. Typically, the remote control device includes multiple buttons that can be pressed by a user to interact with the electronic device, or to interact with a program or application displayed on the electronic device itself or on a second electronic device connected to the electronic device. Many of these buttons provide a binary input for user interaction in that the buttons either register an input or they do not. Some applications and remote control devices may benefit from additional inputs beyond that provided strictly by binary input devices. For example, it may be advantageous for a user to be able to indicate an amount of force applied to a touch input surface of a remote control device. For instance, a user could manipulate a screen element or other object in a first way with a relatively light touch or in a second way with a relatively more forceful touch.